The invention relates to a lift arrangement for lifting boats from the water and for putting boats onto the water according to the preamble of claim 1.
Being relatively small water crafts, boats are frequently lifted from the water in order to be stored dry or to be transported over land to another lake or another coastal area, for example. Conventionally, it has been known to lift boats from the water via a rope winch and to pull them onto the shore, where they are placed onto a boat trailer or the like.
Sport boats of larger sizes and higher weights as well as fishing boats are sometimes lifted from the water via a crane. For this purpose, conventional load cranes in a harbor are used, from which two or more belts are suspended. The belts are arranged under the hull of the boat to be lifted so that it can be lifted by the crane out of the water and be put down on land, preferably onto a boat trailer. It is obvious that this lifting of a boat using belts is a time and personnel consuming ordeal, which bears risks because the boat hull hardly provides any resistance against any slippage of the belts in the longitudinal direction of the boat due to its streamlined shape and therefore the belts have to be aligned and exactly positioned in reference to the center of gravity of the boat.
Nevertheless, lifting a boat out of the water is frequently performed with a crane located in an inner harbor, because the land based traffic connection of a harbor and the availability to traffic of a harbor quay is frequently uncertain, while pulling a boat from the water via a rope winch is possible at naturally formed bank slopes only.